Rabbit's Foot
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Riku brought home a rabbit's foot, Axel used it to get Roxas, but... what if the rabbit's foot really wasn't lucky?


Riku ran home excitedly, his hand wrapped around a small object. He was excited to tell his roommate Axel what he had gotten. He ran all the way home from Pye Whaket's, which was a witch craft store, and burst into his apartment. Axel jumped from his spot on the couch.

"What's got you all excited?" The redhead asked, a little annoyed from being awaken from his nap. "And what do you have in your hand?"

The pale teen grinned and held it out in front of Axel's face. "I got this at that one witch craft store. One of the women there it would bring good luck. I'm thinking of testing it out on Sora later."

Axel grabbed for the object and held it in his hand. He gave a disgusted look at the thing before looking at Riku. "It's a rabbit's foot; it's a rabbit's foot Riku!" He slapped the foot onto the coffee table in front of him, huffing. "Take this thing back and get your wasted money back."

"No way! What if this thing actually works? I mean, earlier today I was almost ran over before some dude came out and saved me! I don't think that was just a coincidence."

"Fine, if you think it works, I'll test it out myself." The redhead put the rabbit's foot into his pants' pocket and went for the game cabinet on the side of the coffee table. Pulling out a deck of cards, he threw them at Riku. "We're playing poker."

"Why? You know you're going to lose anyway."

"That's why we're playing it to see if this thing actually works. Now start shuffling those cards!"

The silver teen rolled his eyes and pulled out the deck of cards from the box.

* * *

**Six poker games later…**

Riku's eye twitched when he lost once more, Axel doing a little jig when he one again. The redhead sat back down and gloated at the losing pale teen, throwing the rabbit's foot up and down in his hand.

"I can't believe it, this is the fourth royal flush in a row Riku," he said giddily, patting the side of the teen's face. He stood up slightly and looked at the rabbit's foot in amazement. "I mean, I can not lose. This thing actually works."

Riku snorted. "Great, now can I have my rabbit's foot back?" He reached for it.

Axel quickly pulled his hand away and smirked down at the silver teen. "I don't think so. You got it from a witch craft shop, go get another one. I think I'll hold onto this one for a while."

"What?! I'm the one who bought it! Give it back!" The pale teen jumped for it, but missed when the redhead raised his arm out of reach. It's good to be tall.

"Think of it as an early birthday present." Axel winked at Riku. The pale teen was about to protest when the redhead spoke again. "I know it's in three months, but you know how hard it is to find me a present that I might actually like. And this," he wiggled the foot around, "I like."

Riku thought it over in his head, considering the option of not having to look for a gift for the impossible redhead. He sighed in defeat and slumped against the couch. "Fine, but you owe me one for my birthday."

"Right captain." Axel mocked saluted. "Let's go out to eat, my treat and a thanks for this wonderful lucky charm." He chuckled and put a clip on the foot, clipping it onto his jeans' loop. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Right, sure, fun. Whatever you say. And where will be eating out?"

"You know where."

Riku looked at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and slapping a hand over his eyes. "You only want to go there because Roxas works there. Besides, the guy's Sora's cousin."

"So? Your boyfriend won't mind me dating his cousin. You and I aren't even related, it'll work out." Axel grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "You comin' or what?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'. But… you're my roommate, it's almost the same as saying we're brothers," Riku protested, putting on his own jacket. "It still seems weird. Besides, you two aren't even dating. In fact, Roxas hates your guts. Why do you keep trying?"

"With this," the redhead patted his pocket, "I'll be able to win the little blond over. And there's no sense of quitting if I haven't even tried hard enough yet. I'm just trying to mellow Foxy Roxy out."

"If he heard you call him that, you'd be dead somewhere in a dumpster." Riku scoffed and fallowed the redhead out to his crapy old pick-up truck. "Let's just get this over with."

"Sure," Axel smirked and thought naughty things he was going to do to his _Foxy Roxy_.

* * *

The waitress smiled at the two boys and led them to an empty table. "May I get you something to drink while you figure what you want to eat?" The woman asks with a smile, taking out a notepad and pen.

"We'll have a coke," Riku spoke for both him and Axel.

"Alright," she writes it down, "I'll go tell Roxas that he has table number three tonight. He'll be your waiter for tonight." She leaves with a smile before coming back with two beers in hand, leaving once more.

"Alright, Roxas' gonna be our waiter tonight," the redhead said giddily. Riku just shook his head and looked through the small menu. He smirked when he saw the cute blond coming their way.

Roxas smiled, actually _smiled _at them and took their menus. "What would you like?" He wrote down their orders and asked if that was all.

"Can I get a refill?" Axel asks with a genuine smile, making the blond blush.

"O course." Roxas grabbed the cup, but it suddenly slipped from his hand and ice fell everywhere, getting on the table and in the redhead's lap. "How clumsy of me!" The blond yelped when he spilled the ice, taking out a cloth from his apron and wiped up the ice and water, grinning at the two teens.

"It's ok, you didn't do it on purpose," Axel quickly replied. The pale teen watched with amusement, holding in a laugh. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry about this." Roxas took the cup and went on his way back to the kitchen, looking back at the tall teen with sexual filled eyes. Riku and Axel leaned over the table to watch him go, mainly looking at his ass.

"Dude, if you're ever going to get lucky," the silver smirked.

"Shut up," Axel whispered with a half smile. He suddenly got up and followed after the blond, grabbing Roxas' wrist and pulling him into the men's bathroom, which was only one instead with a few more with stall.

"What the hell?" Roxas growled, rubbing his wrist. He squeaked when he was pushed against the wall and door was lock. "Let go!"

"I don't think so Roxy," the redhead said huskily, licking his lips at the wide eyed look the blond was giving him. "That look of lust was directed towards me and I intend to do something about it. You never gave me one of those looks before; why now?"

Roxas sighed and looked away, a blush heating up on his cheeks. "It's not that I've always hated you, I just acted like I did to see if you're the type who keeps trying." The blond shifted his feet, trapped by Axel's body in front of him and his arms on the side of him.

"Did I meet you expectations?"

"Yes…" Roxas whispered, looking at the redhead with lust filled eyes and wrapping his arms around the taller teen's shoulder. "Since I finally gave up, aren't you gonna kiss me for your reward?"

"I'm gonna do a lot more than that," Axel smirked, descending his mouth onto Roxas', immediately forcing his tongue into the blond's. He licked around the moist cavern and poked Roxas' tongue to play, receiving a gentle lick in return.

Roxas moaned as Axel dominated his mouth, fighting back lazily and twirling his tongue with the redhead's. His eyes were lightly closed as they kissed, eyebrows tilted upward as pleasure coursed through him. The redhead was so talented that it made Roxas' knees buckle. If Axel wasn't holding onto his waist with his arms, the small teen would have collapsed and embarrassed himself.

Axel was the first to break the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. It broke when he licked those luscious pink lips, kissing the blond again, this time more gentle. "When do you get off work?" The tall teen asks between pants."

Roxas looks at his watch. "Now. My place or yours?"

"Let's go to mine since Riku will be at Sora's. And I'm guessing Hayner doesn't have anything to do tonight."

"Ok."

"I'll wait for you by my truck." Axel kissed him one more time before unlocking the door and heading out to his pickup truck, a slit skip in his step. He waved at Riku and exited the restaurant, giving the pale teen the signal that everything went his way.

The tall redhead waited by his truck, grinning as his blond came out of the building, a little flushed. He opened the door for his soon to be lover before sliding into the driver's seat, starting up the truck and leaving the parking lot. He was too excited that he'll finally be able to have sex with his favorite blond.

**Half an hour later…**

Roxas landed on his back on the redhead's soft bed, Axel falling on top of them. They finally reached the bedroom after many make-out sessions and pulling off of each other's clothes. Now naked, they gave each other time to explore one another, moaning at the light questioning hands.

Axel explored the other's body his mouth, lapping at the pink nipples before sucking them, listening to the sounds that his blond was making. He gave each nipple much of his attention before continuing southward, rounding the small navel. He plunged his tongue into its depth, twisting his tongue around it. His tongue did so many sinful things to the cute navel that it made Roxas beg for more.

"Please, more," Roxas begged, panting at the pleasure given to him.

Axel obliged and went down lower until he was face to face with the blond's erection, smirking by how thick it was. It wasn't overly small, but it wasn't big either. Just the right size for this beautiful blond. He took a long lick, taking in the head and sucking, humming at the delicious taste.

"Oh god!" Roxas cried out when his length was suddenly incased in wet hear that sucked on him with long strokes; up and down slowly with hard suction. The blond weaved his hands into the red spikes and panted as the lanky redhead went faster.

He was just about to cum when the heat suddenly left him, making him groan in disappointment.

"Don't worry Roxy; I'll make sure you'll get a lot more pleasure than this. Just let me prepare you first," Axel smirked at the panting blond, licking his lips impatiently. He grabbed the bottle of lube under his pillow and spread some over his fingers. "Now before I continue, are you sure that you want me to continue?"

Roxas quickly nodded and braced his hands on the tall teen's shoulder, gasping when he felt the first finger enter him. It didn't hurt, but it was comfortable either. He felt that finger starting to move inside of him, stretching him. It twisted and dug deeper, seeming to be looking for something, just barely missing it.

Axel pulled out the finger before shoving two in this time, pushing them in slowly and gently when Roxas winced. He pushed them in until they were all the way in, including his knuckle. The redhead scissor them, stretching the blond even further. He fingers were still searching until he curled his fingers towards Roxas stomach, receiving a loud gasp and deep moan from the blond.

"Axel!" The blond moaned harshly when his prostrate was rubbed over and over again, giving him pleasure, making him want to cum. But he held back, knowing that immense pleasure was just yet about to come.

The redhead added one more finger, stretching the blond even more. Roxas hissed loudly at the pain, clutching Axel's shoulders. Axel winced when he saw the pain on his blond's face and at the nails digging into his skin. He spread his fingers gently, sucking on his lover's neck to get him to calm down. He pumped them in and out, gathering up speed when the walls around his digits lessened.

Thinking that Roxas was stretched enough, he pulled out his finger and gently filled the blond onto his hands and elbows. Axel licked down the pale back, rubbing a gallon of lube onto his erection. He grabbed Roxas' hips, kissing the pale shoulder as he slowly pushed in; letting out a sigh of pleasure when tight heat clenched around him. He just wanted to pound his lover into the mattress, but he had to restrain himself because this was Roxas' first time.

Roxas hissed, gritting his teeth at the pain, but kept his eyes open. He could feel himself stretching more from the length inside him than those fingers did. He wanted to tell the redhead to stop, but kept his mouth shut. He knew pleasure would soon follow, he just didn't know when.

Axel paused when he was fully sheathed inside the blond, leaning his forehead against the smaller teen's back. "God Roxas, you're so tight; you just make wanna thrust into you so hard and fast. But," he paused, taking in a deep breath, "I won't go until you tell me too."

Roxas grabbed the hand that was beside him and wrapped those long fingers with his. He nodded his head for the head to go and held onto the redhead's hand when Axel started moving. It was painful at first, but after a few shallow thrusts, the head of Axel's erection slammed into his prostrate, making him cry out in pleasure.

"Harder! Deeper!" The blond begged, pushing back against his lover's thrusts. The pain was still there, but the pleasure was soon over taking the pain. He felt the redhead speed up and thrust in harder, getting himself deep inside him. "Ooohhh, Axel…" he whispered in pleasure.

Roxas' head was turned towards the side with his eyes closed slightly and his mouth open with a small smile. One hand clenched Axel's while the other reached back and gripped the other's thigh. It felt so good to have the redhead thrust into him, stretching him, and rubbing inside his walls. They were now connected as one.

"Roxas, you're so tight. You're giving me so much pleasure that I never felt before," Axel whispered into his lover's shoulder, sucking on the sensitive there, leaving his mark.

"You're so big and fells good to you thrusting into me. I can feel you moving inside me and feels amazing," Roxas whispered back, moaning and panting as the redhead thrusted into him.

The tall teen's pace suddenly picked up and Roxas couldn't help and give a loud shout at the sudden speed. It wasn't long before the small teen came, spurting out long threads of semen; more than he had ever done in his life. Axel gave a few more thrusts before coming inside his blond, giving a harsh groan.

He blew a big load that some started to drip out of Roxas while he came. They slumped down onto the bed, Axel on top of the blond. They panted, eyes closed as they calmed down from their high.

The redhead rolled off the blond and laid down on his back, grinning goofily when Roxas laid down his head on his chest, an arm stretched out on top of him.

"How was it?" Axel asked with a grin, wrapping his arms around the blond.

"It was amazing," Roxas whispered, eyes drooping. "Hey Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Ax-el?"

"What?" The redhead was starting to get annoyed.

_**Axel!**_

* * *

Axel grumbled and his eyes fluttered open as someone shook him awake. He looked up to see an annoyed blond looking down at him, an eyebrow quirked. The redhead growled. "Why did you wake me up from a wonderful dream?"

"Maybe because you were moaning in you sleep and humping my thigh," Roxas said annoyed, looking down at his and his lover's now dirty boxers. Listening to the redhead made him hard and cum all at the same time. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

Axel couldn't help but grin with his eyes closed. "About the time when me and you had sex for the first time."

"Ah, that was the same time that you got the rabbit's foot." The blond snuggled back down into the sheets, back into his lover's arms. "When was that? About a year and a half ago?"

"I think so. That foot really gave me some good luck. Too bad I lost it the next day. But I think its ok since I got all I ever wanted."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You."

Roxas smiled and kissed his lover's lips softly, receiving a slight snore in return. He chuckled and closed his eyes, snuggling into the lean chest. Sure Axel lost the rabbit's foot, but it never really brought him good luck. He did that on his own.

But he didn't need to know that, not did he?"

Fricken End

* * *

A/N: I got this idea from an episode on supernatural. The rabbit's foot episode but in my own little perverted way. R&R


End file.
